SMA-02H Brynhildr
The (SMA-02H) Brynhildr is a Support Remote/Unmanned/ A.I. Mobile Armor and the trusted steed of 3XG-01DI Gundam Deathscythe Imperia. The unit is built and piloted by Mizuki. Technology & Combat Characteristics A revamped, refitted variant of the horse-shaped Support Mobile Armor Fuunsaiki, which allows Gunpla models to ride it, and grants enhanced aerial mobility to the rider. While retaining the structural basis of the Mobile Horse, Mizuki enhanced and remodeled the inner structure (joints) and armor parts as a new version, named after a Shieldmaiden /Valkyrie in Germanic mythology: Brynhildr. A set of Barding or horse armor was made for the courser. The chanfron is a partial-armored plate with a skeleton frame surrounding the middle, replacing the unicorn horn for a more elaborate, decorated head with built-in vulcan guns. Two sets of criniere and a extended peytral covered the neck and front area of the horse, respectively, and having the same solid plated middle and skeletal frame surrounding it. A croupiere and flanchard protects the rest of the body, still having the armor structure design and additional miniature verniers and rocket thrusters. The knees and pastern also have plated armor and additional miniature thrusters increasing the mobility and agility. Though the Mobile Horse was built primarily as a mode of transportation and as a cavalry ride, it's classified as a support combat mobile weapon and it was built by the infamous Dancer of the Moon. It's main armaments are the energy force field, twin head beam vulcans, and the whole body for physical attacks. Other weaponries are attachments secured at the flanchard's flanks' hardpoints, such as a beam buster lance or two mounted MMG-34H 100mm Heavy Machine Guns. The Mobile Horse can use it's force field generators to not only protect itself and the rider or some near Grave Troopers, but also as a charging shield. It can project a hard-particled force field as strong and durable as a warship's hull, and the damage caused by the body charge is enough to shatter the inflicted part of heavily-armored MS. Also, it can project a concentrated force field on certain parts of the body such as the rear legs for more devastating (physical) attacks. The beam vulcans is just like the common twin vulcans of most mobile suits, but does a slight substantial damage to the target. When docked with the rider, the performance stats are greatly improved and the controls is handed to the rider. However, even without the rider, the mobile armor is still capable even against skilled or powerful opponents. Designed for both space and under gravity, the mobile horse can travel as two transformable modes like the original: a mobile armor horse mode and a sub flight system pedestal mode. Both modes can use the basic and attached armaments, and the force field can be used to exit and enter the planet's atmosphere. While in pedestal mode and under gravity, it is used as a hovering, stable podium for the rider or Deathscythe Imperia. Especially as a dramatic entrance into the battlefield probably with an army or legion of Grave Troopers surrounding the mobile armor pedestal and Commander. It is possible Brynhildr retained Fuunsaiki's energy wings. Armaments ;*Energy Force Field Targe :The use of the force field generator's particle-alteration/manipulation to project a full or specific coverage I-Field-like shield. By hardening the particles in the force field, it can as sturdy as anti-beam coated shields and the hull of a spacecraft/warship or space colony. Though body charge or other physical attacks, the raw strength of the force field can severely damage any target. ;*Twin Beam Vulcans :Two beam vulcan guns built in the horse head's side to replace the omitted Fuunsaiki's unicorn horn. It can be used in both modes, but it is unknown how the pedestal mode can use said weaponry. Possibly it's located near the end of the lower jaw bone, next to the neck connecting to the head. ;*Physical Attacks :As the bard isn't a cosmetic feature, the spikes and elaborate design can be used in the kicks and charges of the mobile horse. ;*''Wings of Light'' :Like the V2 Gundam and it's series, Brynhildr can sprout the energy wings as the "Wings of Light". Similarly it can be used as both gigantic beam sabers to slice through any target or massive beam shields to shield both itself and allies. The defensive ability of the Wings of Light is nigh-unbreakable, if not absolute. However, it is unknown whether it came along with the force field generators, is the force field generators, or an extra part added in by Mizuki. Only usable when the rider is docked with the mobile horse. Like the force field generators (or as it is) can manipulate the particles in the Wings of Light for certain shapes or specific areas. Special Attacks ;*Wings of Light Charge : Optional Equipment ;*Beam Buster Lance :A large beam-projecting lance attached to either sides of the mobile horse. Like Jousting, it increases the forward charge assault, and can double as a beam cannon. ;*Attachment Weaponry (example: MMG-34H 100mm Heavy Machine Guns) :Several weapons used by the Grave Troopers can be placed on the a mounting system or modified to attach the the sides of the mobile horse. History Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons